


Turtle Addict

by PaperFox19



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Furry, Hyperinflation, Large Cock, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Casey Jones visits the turtles, only to catch Raphael in a rather interesting position. He gets too close and catches a taste of something he didn't expect to love. Collab with Ben10Yaoi
Relationships: Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Turtle Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Turtle Addict

Casey Jones visits the turtles, only to catch Raphael in a rather interesting position. He gets too close and catches a taste of something he didn't expect to love. Collab with Ben10Yaoi

-x-

Casey was bored, no mutants to fight, no Kraang to chase down. So he decided to visit the turtles. Leo and Donny were off testing some new tech and Mikey was off on a pizza run. That just left Raphael. 'Where is that dude?' he explored the lair, till he heard moaning.

He took a peek and gasped. Raphael was naked, no shell, no underwear wearing only his mask. That wasn't the only shocking thing. Raph was jerking off, his hand gliding along possibly the biggest cock Casey had ever seen. He gulped and licked his lips.

'I shouldn't be watching this, I should just walk away.' he didn't move. He continued to stare at the mouth watering, dick hardening sight before him. His own manhood hardened at the sight.

Raph was ripped, thick arm muscles, broad shoulders, fine pecs and rock hard abs. Something special was he had no nipples or navel, but hey he was a turtle first before becoming a human-ish. If he had to obtain anything, hot damn he inherited all of the man down stairs.

'12 inches, and holy fuck he's thick, and the balls are huge!' Casey palmed his crotch.

Casey stared, watching Raphael jerk that massive meat of his, slowly stroking the shaft up and down as he grinned. "Fuck...." he gasped before starting to jackhammer his own cock, jerking faster before letting out a moan. Raphael ran his hand slowly down his chest and smirked a bit; he could sense Casey was watching; it turned him on a bit to know their muscled friend was a cock hound. Raphael put on a little show for him, spreading his legs as he jerked the large cock before adding the finishing touches, hoping to draw the human out. "C-casey!" he moaned, breathing heavy as he did.

  
  


Casey's jaw dropped seeing Raph spread his legs, even more so once the humanoid turtle called out his name in pure pleasure. The man stumbled forward slightly. "R-raph, why are you moaning my name!?" he stammered, confused and slightly turned on at the sight when Raphael laughs and looks up.

  
  


"I knew you were watching Jones, y-you should see the look on your face!" he laughed as he sat up, his cock pointed right at Casey. "You shouldn't try to sneak up on a ninja."

  
  


Casey blushed and went over and shoved him. "So not funny Raph!"

  
  


"N-no, but this is!" smirked Raphael as he aimed his cock up at the male and shot his load all over Casey's face; most of it getting on his face but a few ropes landing in the male's mouth. Raphael laughed, thinking nothing of it. "H-how's my cum taste?" he asked, propping himself up with one arm.

His pupils dilated. 'Oh my god!' the thick semen moved over his tongue. He couldn't stop himself from swallowing it. 'Hot damn!' his cheeks burned in a blush, and he jizzed himself.

He couldn't think straight, he licked his lips tasting more of that delicious baby batter. He found himself hard again, his hard 6 inch dick was pushing at the cum soaked fabric. He now cursed himself for wearing jeans as the tight fabric clung to his soaked crotch.

“You okay bro?” Raph looked at Casey like he grew a second head, the guy looked stoned. He felt hot, flushed, horny and hungry! Casey dropped to his knees.

“More!” he moans softly.

“Huh?” Raph raised a hairless brow.

“Please give me more.” Again Raph just stared, not sure if his friend was kidding or not. The raven haired male groaned. “P-please I'll do anything!”

'Let's see if he's serious.' Raph wouldn't be honest if he said he didn't find his friend hot, but that's what they were friends, and occasional fantasy fap material. “Strip now!”

Casey pulled off his tank top, letting his muscled body free; his lightly haired pits exposed as he pulled the tank top over his head and tossed it aside. Casey got up for a moment and pulled off his pants, tossing them aside and letting his tight boxer briefs cling to his body; a wet spot clear; he was about to pull them off as well when Raphael laughed.

  
  


"W-wait, wait..." he said, looking at the man. "You, came in your pants from watching me?" he laughed, barely able to believe it but he had no other explanation. "F-fuck" he laughed, shaking his head. "Go ahead, off with them too Casey if you really want some more of my thick cum" he teased the male.

  
  


Casey pulled off his boxer briefs, letting the wet fabric drop to the floor as his six inch; fully hard cock sprung free. His face was a dark red, hearing Raphael's comments about how he'd already blown a load, and now seeing the size difference up close it was fairly clear who the real man was between the two.

He could have told Raph he jizzed from tasting Raph's jizz, but that didn't hold any extra weight to it. He was still aching for another taste. “Come and get it buddy.” he wagged his cock, and Casey followed it like a dog with a treat.

Casey gulped feeling his penis twitch at the sight. Raph's dick was still hard and wet, it looked so tasty. He moved between the other's spread legs, getting a whiff of his turtle cock and...he shivered. He cupped the back with one hand, the balls with the other, treating them both like treasures.

Dragging his tongue along the thick green penis, Casey moaned and shuddered. Each lick got him another taste of the essence. He cleaned the male's dick, licking up the long long shaft till the tip.

He looked Raph in the eye before wrapping his lips around the head. He moaned, before his tongue started swirling around his wet tip.

“Man you are really into this huh? Have at it.” he tossed one leg over Casey's shoulder using him as a foot stool as Casey delved down onto his mighty rod. Strong licks and powerful sucks as he took the length into his mouth.

“Shhhhoooo Ghhhhooodth,” came the muffled moan. He relaxed his throat, and worked on swallowing Raph down to the root. It might have been slow but Casey was putting his best damn effort into it. Bobbing back and forth, and looking pleased to do it.

Raph put his hands behind his head and basked in the pleasure, his friend was giving a superb blow job. His moans and groans sending pleasing vibrations through his penis. Having just come a bit ago he was a tad sensitive and ready to blow again.

He could have steeled his resolve and held off, but hey Casey was doing a fantastic job. With a moan, he bucked off his bed and stuffed the rest of his length down the male's throat. He came, unloading thick spurts of cum down his throat and into his belly. Casey trembled, and he pulled up till only the tip was in his mouth. He let the seed fill his greedy mouth, sloshing it a bit as it rolled over his tongue.

Once he was full he swallowed every drop. Casey Jones was hit with a powerful surge of pleasure. It was electrifying, it was like he'd found the missing piece of his life. He could not imagine going another day without tasting this stuff.

He imagined it on food, in his drinks, hell if he could he'd bathe in the stuff. Yes, he wanted it inside and out. He could feel his man hole twitching as he had another orgasm this time Raph noticed. “Holy shit!” the turtle gasped. “Did you just...you did!”

The smaller cock twitched as it finished unloading his seed.

Raph watched Casey play with the thick seed in his mouth, swallowing most of it down before keeping the rest in his greedy mouth. Casey was moving it around like mouthwash; swishing it around before swallowing all of it. Raph was surprised and rather impressed; but he smirked a bit. He liked Casey, he did; the man was a good fighter and an ally in the battlefield but after having this man beg to suck his cock and swallow a rather large load. Raph was beginning to get other ideas; ways the man could be more useful to the turtle.

  
  


Raph smirked and moved his leg further in and wrapped the other around Casey's head and pressed Casey's face right into the softening turtle cock; using the man as a foot rest. Casey gave a soft moan; feeling the turtle cock pressed to his face, he shivered as he started to inhale the musk as he was pressed to the large cock. "You know Casey...I think, you'd be more helpful for the team like this; I mean you fight really well but....we need someone to take our thick loads of cum." he said, hoping to persuade Casey further. Raph wasn't sure what had gotten into the man but it had started once Casey had accidentally taken in some of Raph's first load, if he had to guess; then he'd say their cum was a little mutated as well. Oh well. "And, I think we'd need someone with a small cock" he smirked, using his legs to lock him further against his cock. "To treat us big cocked turtles like we deserve; for a taste of that cum. What do you say Jones, do you wanna be our slave?" he asked. "You'll get paid in another thick load; and we'll make sure April never knows."

Casey thought about it for a moment, he tried to shake it off, tried not to let the lingering taste of cum affect him or the musk of Raphael's cock but he nodded. "Y-yes, yeah, I wanna be your slave" he nodded eagerly, looking up at the large humanoid turtle as Raph laughed.

  
  


"Awesome! We'll make a few adjustments to your mask, maybe find a way to make it your unifrom, I definitely know I want a tail in that ass of yours." he smirked as he laid back, Casey's face dragged against Raph's cock. "One thing's for sure, you make a good foot stool; more useful."

Casey shivered as images of his new life laid out before him. It was hot. “Can I have more cum?” he asked.

“Of course buddy, but you'll have to earn your keep.” the male nodded happily. “You can start by licking my feet.”

“Yes sir!” he obeys licking the mutant foot. The sight of the raven worshiping his foot made his blood rush south and swell his cock once more.

Casey moved from the right to the left, then back again. He was getting into it, lapping at the ninja's feet, his own cock hardened again, and bounced like an excited puppy.

When he saw Raph was hard again he moved up the males legs, getting to the big balls he lapped at them and took them in his mouth. “Bet you want my cock next huh?” the huge length dripped onto Casey's face and hair.

The male nodded, and went to suck his cock again only to get slapped by the mighty turtle-man meat. “That hole has had enough for now, you got another one that must be starving.” Casey blushed, feeling his man hole twitch. “Play with your ass as you clean me.”

Casey obeys reaching back to play with his ass, he thrust his middle finger into his ass. The long digit fucked him thrusting back and forth as Casey moved up Raph's body.

He licked along the abs, mapping them with his tongue, before moving up to his pecs. With no nipples he simply licked them, moaning like he was tasting prime beef. He moved across the tight muscles to lick the valley of his pecs.

By the time he finished with the pecs he had two fingers in his ass.

Raph couldn't help but moan, feeling the warm tongue of Casey Jones slid across his muscles. His tongue gracing his pecs; Raph smirked and patted the male's head, watching him play with his hole, sliding two fingers in and out; stretching it just slightly. "While you work that third finger in there, lick my pits." he smirked, his hands still behind his head.

  
  


Casey moaned softly, adding a third finger deep into his hole as he leaned in; moving his body up so his cock was on Raph's abs; he leaned down and started to glide his tongue over Raphael's sweaty pit. The cum addicted man moaned as he did, pumping his digits in and out of his hole; expanding them as his greedy tongue lapped his new master's pits. "S-so, so good." he shivered, moaning as he worked them over, eagerly lapping at his pit before moving over to the next one, instinctively adding a fourth finger as he did; burying his face deep into the sweaty pit.

  
  


Raph smirked, moaning. This felt far better than he ever thought it would; Casey worshipping his pits for a taste of his cum. He shrugged off any thoughts about finding Splinter for help and moved Casey's fingers and gripped the male's shoulders. Casey had just enough time to look into Raph's eyes before Raph brought him down; slamming all 12 inches of the thick turtle cock right into Casey's ass, slamming him down to the base. Casey's eyes went wide as he felt the meat rip through him and he paused, his cock standing up as he moaned out loudly; breaking into the turtle slut he was meant to be.

The turtle pre was a big help, the moment the tip kissed his manhole and covered it in the mutant essence. It made the entry easy. His pre coated length slamming inside, Casey arched his back.

Any chance for a normal life faded away as the pre marked his insides. His insides grew hot. “Please fuck me master!” he moaned, his penis twitching in joy.

“You asked for it.” Casey was in a semi doggy style position, on his knees, but his hands were braced against the headboard of Raph's bed. The bed creaked as the turtle fucked him hard and fast.

His thrusts were powerful, making a loud smack smack against his ass. The human's dick bobbing and bouncing with every thrust. “You little human slut, you love this, you love my big turtle cock showing you your place.”

“Yes I love it!” Raph's pre flooded his insides. “This is my place!” he pushed back into Raph's thrusts.

“Look at you!” he slapped the male's toned as, making the raven gasp. His inner walls tightened around the thrusting cock. “You are a slut, my slut, our slut!” he continued spanking the male as he fucked him. Smacking one cheek and back handing the other.

Casey drooled, panting and groaning. He lost count of how many times he came, soon his dick was stuck in a permanently erect state, a steady stream of cum leaking out of it.

The increasing tightness pulled Raph over the edge and he came. Thick spurts of semen fired and filled Casey, marking him forever.

Casey couldn't stop himself as Raph laid back down. He started riding Raph with all his might trying to milk more cum. His permanently erect dick bouncing and shooting cum as he did so till his balls were empty.

This was how his brothers found him. Raph gave them a wave. “Hey guys boy do I have something to tell you.”

-x-

Donny figured out that their semen had a highly addictive effect in humans. There was no way to reverse it now, so they had no choice but to keep Casey as their pet/slave.

Casey currently found himself doggy style, properly this time. Leo was beneath him, his long 13 inch dick plunged into his hungry hole. Raph was behind him, his own massive prick stuffing the human, giving Casey his first, but not the last double penetration. His mouth was currently occupied by Donny's own 12 inch dick and Mikey's 11 incher and by far Mikey was the thickest of the group. The two dicks punched out his cheeks and he greedily slurped on their meat.

Sometimes they pulled out so he could suck one and jerk off the other. The turtles took turns, each getting a chance at a respective hole.

Donny fitted him with a dog tail but plug, so all their cum would stay stuffed inside him. They each filled him with their morning wood, till they were satisfied and went to train. After training Casey would give them each a tongue bath. What's more he even gave them a rim job each.

After morning training it was time for breakfast. The turtles had pizza of course while Casey got a dog bowl full of two of the turtle's cum. The raven happily lapped at the dish and licked it clean.

The rest of the day he spent as one object or another. As Mikey's foot stool as he played video games or read comics. As Donny's chair as he worked on his machines, holding him up as his face was buried between green cheeks. Leo used him as a yoga mat finding interesting ways to feed him his cock as he worked on his stretches. Ralph used him as a table for lunch, going as far as to make him a plate with warm sauce and gooey cheese to lick up.

For Casey's lunch he got pizza and a big glass of 4 turtle cum. He'd have to wait till dinner to get his own special pizza, a pizza all his own made special by the turtles that had them mix semen into the crust, replace the sauce and a added topping.

Casey loved his new life, his masters were very good to him. He didn't think it could get any better, that is till the turtles left the lair for a mission and he was left alone with master Splinter. The tall rat man in all his muscled glory removed his robes to reveal the huge 15 inch cock. Oh yes Casey Jones had the best life ever.

End


End file.
